As Lovers Go
by faithvspiper
Summary: A Buffy/One Tree Hill crossover. Brooke/Faith. Follows the couple through hiding their relationship, telling their friends, getting found out by others, violence, vampires, cheaters, and more. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes_

_Hey All! Yes, I know. ANOTHER story and I still haven't finished or even updated my other's in an incredibly long amount of time, but I just couldn't get this off my mind. My best friend got me into One Tree Hill awhile ago and I absolutely love it! And I came up with this story in my head. So, I finished the first chapter and yeah...lol. I've never really written anything like this before, or a One Tree Hill fic, but I felt it needed to be done. Alright, so tell me what you think about it. Be honest. (in this fic Jake and Rachel aren't popular, they hang with the outcasts, even though Rachel's rich she just doesn't like the popular group.)_

* * *

Two slim, worn out figures lay in the bed of the room they were in, both cuddled into each other. The two brunettes relished in the aftermath of the very intimate experience they shared together with huge smiles on both of their faces, making both pairs of dimples show on each of their faces. One had deep brown eyes and shoulder length wavy hair that, at the moment, looked wild. She held onto the other brunette, whose green eyes were currently closed as she laid her head on the other girl's chest. Her own brown hair was out of place as well, but still mostly straight. She wrapped her arm a little tighter around the brown-eyed girl. The brown-eyed girl just grinned a lazy grin and softly ran her hand up and down the other's back. She hated the fact that she had to leave, but that was their routine. They had to keep their relationship a secret from their friends because there would be blood if anyone found out what was going on between the two lovers.

"Can't you stay tonight?" the green-eyed girl asked as she finally opened her eyes and looked into the other's brown pools.

"Babe, you know I want to, but I can't. WE can't," she said emphasizing the statement by pointing between herself and the other girl. The green-eyed girl looked down.

"I know," she said dejectedly as she again closed her eyes and placed her head once again on the others chest, trying to burrow into her as much as she could. "Can you just stay a little while longer?"

"Anything for you," she said, starting her hand back up in it's motion going up and down the other's back.

"I love you, Faith," the girl said starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Brooke." She waited until she was sure the other girl was asleep until she slipped out from underneath Brooke and gathered her clothing. Turning back and tucking her girlfriend in, she placed a small kiss on her temple before turning again and leaving her home with Brooke to go to her hell with her mother.

* * *

Brooke woke up alone in her bed. She knew she would. She wished things could be simpler, easier, for her sake and for Faith's. She loved that girl more than anything and it hurt her that she had to keep the best thing in her life a secret. She brushed the thought away. She got out of bed, pulling the sheet with her to cover her still naked figure and headed to the bathroom. Once she was finished with her shower, picking out her outfit, styling her hair, applying her makeup, and changing to another outfit at the last minute, she ran out her door, leading to the side of her house, and hurried to her powder blue Volkswagen Beatle parked on the street.

* * *

Once she got to Tree Hill High, she parked next to a familiar 1968 Mercury Comet and skipped over to the curly haired blond getting out of the convertible.

"Who's got you so happy?" the blond asked.

"Why does it have to be a who? Can't it be a what? Am I really that much of a slut?" Brooke whined to her companion.

"Brooke, calm down. I was kidding," the blond said as she put her arm around Brooke's shoulders, "But seriously, who…what has you so happy?" she asked emphasizing the word 'what.'

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you," Brooke said slipping out from under the other's arm.

"Brooke, that's so not fair! As the 'best friend rules' go, the number one rule is to not keep secrets. So spill," she commanded as the two made their way into the building and out of the parking lot.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke exclaimed, seeing a short brown haired girl with a horrible knitted poncho. The other girl walked up to them and joined them on their walk to their lockers.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton. How was your guys' weekend?" she sweetly asked the two.

"Mine was fine, but Brooke won't tell me what happened during hers," Peyton complained.

"Who said there was anything to tell?" Brooke asked innocently.

"With the grin on her face, I don't think we wanna know the details Peyton," the brunette said as they finally reached their lockers, which were very close together, so they could continue their conversation.

"But Haley," Peyton tried but was interrupted by a blond boy walking up to them. Brooke smiled and reached up to put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Lucas and I hung out and watched movies. Right Luke?" Lucas nodded his head 'yes' and Brooke continued. "See, my weekend really wasn't all that…No offence Luke."

"None taken," he said with a smile as he looked down at the girl.

"So that's why you ditched me Saturday!" Haley joked. The three went on laughing and talking as Brooke zoned out, coyly watching as Faith made her way down the hallway with her two best friends, Jake and Rachel. Faith met her gaze for a second, but quickly looked away. Brooke turned her head back to her friends, but still couldn't concentrate on the conversation.

"B. Davis, you with us?" Brooke was pulled back to the land of the living by a familiar voice.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry P. Sawyer. I was just daydreaming," she said with a fake smile. Peyton gave her a questioning look, but decided not to push the issue until they were alone together.

"Guys I better get going. I'm supposed to meet Nathan before homeroom. So, I'll see you guys later," Haley said with a smile and started walking away, but stopped when she heard her name.

"Haley wait! I'll walk with you," Lucas offered. Haley smiled and the two waved their goodbyes to the two girls and walked down the hall. Peyton linked her arm through her best friend's and began walking down the hall with her.

"So B. Davis, you wanna hang out tonight. I miss my very valuable Brooke time."

"Um, yeah P. Sawyer. What'd ya have in mind?" Brooke questioned.

"We can just hang out. You know, like old times. You can stay over and I'll bring you to school tomorrow," Peyton answered.

"Sure. Just pick me up at my house after school."

"Ok. See you in 4th." And with that the girls split up to start their day.

* * *

Brooke strode to the AV room, where she normally spent her free period. Mouth had given her a copy of the key when she had asked if she could spend her free period there in their Sophomore year, and had been going there every year after. But instead of quietly reading like she normally did, Faith chose that day to skip her class and join Brooke. She did it every once in awhile when she wanted to see her girlfriend. Faith opened the door and snuck behind her girlfriend, who was sitting in a chair facing the other way with her iPod playing through her earphones and reading a book. Faith snaked her arms around the other girl from behind and nuzzled her face in Brooke's neck. Brooke jumped a bit, startled, but relaxed into the embrace and moved her neck so Faith had more room and Faith started kissing her neck.

"Mmm. I missed you baby," Faith told her as she placed feather-light kisses on the skin of her girlfriend's neck and moved up to her jaw.

"Fai-Faith, we can't do this here," Brooke stuttered.

"I never followed the rules and last time I checked you didn't either."

"Oh God. Faith, you ne-need t-to st-op," she told Faith as she reached one of her weak spots.

"Come on B. Let's have some fun," Faith tried to persuade her girlfriend. Brooke stood up from the chair and turned towards Faith. "I'm sorry baby. I just miss you." Brooke kept stepping closer to Faith until their chests were touching and placed a hand on Faith's face.

"I know baby. I'm just so tired of hiding and lying. I think I'm gonna tell Peyton tonight," Brooke confessed. Faith widened her eyes at Brooke's direction.

"What?! Were you even going to talk to me about it?" Faith was pissed.

"I'm telling you about it now, okay?" Brooke matched Faith's angry tone.

"Damn it Brooke, you can't do that," Faith demanded, trying to calm down.

"Why can't I? She's my best friend! And she's already suspicious. She'll be okay with it! And if she isn't then fuck her! But I think it's time we told the people we can trust. You can tell Jake and Rachel and I'll tell Peyton and Haley, okay?" Her voice got softer at the end. She looked at Faith and Faith let her see the fear she held in her eyes.

"What if they tell? What if they're not okay with it?" Faith frantically asked. Only Brooke got to see this part of her, the vulnerable part.

"Hey, they're our best friends for a reason. And if they tell or can't handle it we'll deal with it. Together," she said lacing their hands together. Faith nodded her head as a sign of agreement. "Come on, I wanna sit down," Brooke said, pulling Faith down with her as she sat on the ground with her back against the wall. Faith put her head on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke held onto Faith. The two stayed like that for the rest of the period.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Yeah, the rest of the Buffy gang will come later. I'm planning much later, but it depends on how patient I am lol. I know it's not really that long, but I wanted to see if it would actually get read lol and not just be a waste of time. Um, yeah...Review please!!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton and Brooke sat in Peyton's blood colored room. Brooke lay on the bed, while Peyton sat in the chair near her computer. Both were laughing hysterically as they reminisced about when they were kids. The laughter faded, and Brooke averted her eyes from Peyton to the designs on the red comforter she was laying on top of.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton asked, knowing something was up with the brunette.

"I need to tell you something, but it's hard," Brooke said, keeping her eyes down on the comforter still.

"You can tell me anything. You know that," Peyton assured her best friend.

"But that's just it. I don't know if I can. There's a pretty good chance you're gonna hate me after I tell you," Brooke exclaimed, finally meeting the other's gaze.

"Brooke I could never hate you," Peyton assured her again, and got up out of her chair and moved to the bed to sit next to Brooke. Brooke switched from her previous position of laying on her stomach on the bed to sitting with her legs crossed looking at her best friend.

"I'm kinda with someone," Brooke stated slowly.

"Brooke, why would I be mad about that?" Peyton questioned.

"It's who I'm with."

"I don't care who you're with. As long as he makes you happy," Peyton told her honestly, "Who are you with?" Brooke mumbled something in response, but Peyton couldn't understand what she said. "Brooke, just tell me."

"I'mwithFaith," Brooke said in a rush.

"Faith, as in a girl?" Brooke nodded. "As in Faith from school?" Again, Brooke nodded. "As in Lehane, the badass? Rachel and Jake Faith?" Peyton asked her numerous questions and Brooke agreed to them all.

"I love her Peyton," Brooke said sincerely, slightly cringing, afraid of what Peyton would do.

"I thought you were going to get back together with Lucas. He loves you!"

"I know, but I don't want to be with him Peyton. I love Lucas as a friend, but nothing more. I want to be with Faith! It wasn't supposed to happen. It just did. I don't know how, but I wouldn't change it for the world. She means so much to me," Brooke told her best friend, getting a little emotional. Peyton took her best friend in her arms and stroked her hair, while Brooke clung to her. "Please don't hate me," Brooke uttered in a hushed whisper.

"Shh. Brooke, it's okay. I promise. I could never ever hate you. I'm sorry I was just confused. It's kind of a shock. Am I the only one that knows?" Peyton asked as she stroked the brunette's hair.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna tell Haley when I work up the courage."

"Oh Brooke, Haley's gonna be fine with it. I don't think I would tell Lucas yet though. And Nathan is on the fence. He'll either side with Haley or Lucas." Peyton paused for a moment before she continued her thought. "Brooke, what about your mom?"

Brooke immediately pulled herself away from the blonde's arms and gave her an incredulous look.

"Peyton, there is no way that Victoria can know about this. She'll ruin everything! I love her, Peyton. If my mom knew she would never let me see her again." Brooke stood up and started to pace.

"Brooke, honey, I understand. I was just wondering. I'm sorry I even asked. Wait, you love her?" Peyton paused as the weight of Brooke's words finally settled with her. Brooke stopped with her pacing and looked straight into her best friend's eyes.

"More than anything," she simply answered.

* * *

_Hey guys. I guess I'm back. Kind of. This is an extremely short chapter. I had this typed up on my computer for like a year, but never got around to posting it. I reread the first chapter and realized there were a lot of mistakes in it (spelling, and the year of Peyton's car.) So, I might actually rewrite it. Or maybe not. I don't know yet. So, let me know who is still reading this and if you want more. If it turns out that you guys are still following this then I'll try to update as much as I can. _

_What do you guys want to happen next? Review and who knows, maybe your idea will find it's way into the story. (:_

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_FLASHBACK_

_The bar may not have been the best, it wasn't even remotely nice, but Brooke loved being there. It was so different from her perfectly broken home and her perfectly dysfunctional family. Usually she would have no problems. If there was a drunk guy hitting on her the bartender, who had actually become a friend, would tell him to get lost, but on that night her friend had the night off. Of course that didn't stop her from giving the fill-in her fake I.D. It wasn't an unusual night. She drank, played pool, danced a little, but tonight something happened that had never happened before._

_After one too many sleazy losers had tried unsuccessfully to hit on her, Brooke decided that it was time to leave the bar. She grabbed her bag from the back of her barstool and quickly made her way to the exit. After stepping into the night air, she continued her way into the parking lot in search of her car. She never heard the footsteps that were following along behind her. Nor did she expect the sudden feeling of being grabbed by the shoulder and thrown through the air onto the ground. She pushed her chest off of the concrete with the palms of your hands and lifted her head to look into the dark eyes of her attacker. In front of her stood a tall guy in his late twenties who had his dark unruly hair falling down in front of his eyes and over his ears._


End file.
